


Rust-Colored Glasses

by tortoisegirl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortoisegirl/pseuds/tortoisegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a kinkmeme prompt - Aradia has a thing for eyewear and hooks up with every troll and kid who sports some kind of eyewear. So it's a bunch of very short drabbles pairing Aradia with Equius, Terezi, Vriska, Feferi, Eridan, Sollux, Dave, Jade, and John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust-Colored Glasses

She doesn’t need to do much to get Equius to keep his glasses on. Makes it a point not to ask, in fact. He takes them off, and all she has to do is take them from his hand and slide them back on his face. He shakes, like he’s angry about it, but will always concede.

They start to slide down his nose as he looks down at her, sweating and panting her name. She pauses to reach up and push them back into place.

-

“I don’t know why this gets you so excited,” Terezi says, smirking. “Vision is _my_ thing.”

She was grinning with a knowing look as soon as Aradia approached her, cocking her head so the red lenses glint with lines of light. She doesn’t get how Terezi already knows what she's there for, but then Terezi steps in and drags her tongue across Aradia’s cheek. The edge of the glasses scrape her skin and really, it doesn’t matter.

-

John smiles _so much_ , in a way that’s completely infectious. His whole face animates when he talks, and he always smiles when their eyes meet, sometimes big enough that his cheekbones bump the frames of his glasses.

“I guess I didn’t imagine a troll would be so pretty,” he says.

When she ducks in to kiss him on the cheek he blushes all the way up to his hairline. Aradia beams and links her arm with his to pull him back to the rest of the group.

-

It doesn’t take much for Vriska to jump at the idea. She tosses her hair and her blank eyes flash behind the plain wire frames; no need for enhanced eightfold vision here.

“This is just like you, you know. To wait until I’m dead to come to me for this.” She grabs a lock of hair curling out from under Aradia’s hood and tugs. “Does this mean we’re friends again?”

Aradia doesn’t know the answer to that, so she makes sure to keep Vriska too busy to ask again.

-

She realizes she never knew the deal with Feferi’s goggles; if she needs them to see or if it’s an underwater thing. Feferi sits between Aradia’s bare legs and giggles as she explains that it’s both and talks about the fashions she grew up with among aquatic royalty.

Aradia runs her hands through Feferi’s hair again and again, letting her fingers skate along the edge of the goggles as she brushes the hair away from her flushed face.

-

She only goes to alpha Dave, which she’s sure he’ll appreciate. Aradia knows better than anyone else what he’s been through with the game. He knows it too. They end up sitting together away from the others, talking for a while. Dave doesn’t break his cool when she moves in close, or when she starts plucking at his clothes, which match hers.

It’s strange to see herself reflected in the glossy black lenses but he stops her when she tries to take them off. He’s cracking jokes the whole time, at least when he has the breath for it, but she doesn’t understand most of them.

-

Eridan gets in a jab about her being a landdweller and a lowblood, as if any of that is going to stop him. It’s not like it matters, anyway. She went to his dream bubble instead of an earlier point in time to avoid the quadrant issue, since they’re a moot point when you’re dead.

He talks about it anyway.

“I admit I hadn’t been considerin’ you back when I was alive, but I could see somethin’ working. You liked roleplayin’ right? See, that’s somethin’ we had in common. Or maybe after Vriska and I drifted away from kismesissitude—”

Aradia half-playfully pushes him against a wall hard enough that his glasses slip. When that doesn’t fully shut him up she kisses him a little rougher than she would have otherwise.

-

Jade throws herself at Aradia without hesitation when they meet, knocking her glasses half off against Aradia’s shoulder with the force of the hug. They both giggle, and Aradia helps straighten her glasses when they pull apart.

She lets her fingers linger against Jade’s temples. Jade takes the cue from her and gingerly touches Aradia’s face, then her hair and horns, all the while going on about how cool it all is. She laughs and pulls Aradia into another hug. It lasts longer this time, long enough for them to breathe in each others' scents, and for Aradia to decide she really likes the way Jade’s hair feels between her fingers.

-

Sollux drifts to her side, the Green Sun blasting them with the energy of two universes. She turns to him and takes his hand. He’s not wearing his glasses anymore, but that’s okay. They’re both happy as they are now. Aradia doesn’t really want to go back earlier for him.

They hold each other close as they kiss, Aradia petting the side of his face, Sollux touching her hair, her hood, the tips of her wings. They only have a few minutes before the humans will arrive. Aradia strokes her fingers over his eyelids and tells him how happy she is to be alive, how glad she is that he’s here with her.


End file.
